Gohan's First Haircuts
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set years after Goku's First Haircuts, Chi Chi is preparing Gohan for the Namek journey and she decided Gohan needs a haircut. Uh oh!


Okay, this is the ever-odd sequel to 'Goku's First Haircuts'. Like the title said its Gohan's turn. *insert evil cackling* All characters except for the barbers belong to Akira Toriyama and the barbers belong to me.  
  
Gohan's First Haircuts  
By Maria Cline  
  
It had been several days since the fate of the world was decided by a small band of fighters, determined to save the world from a pair of aliens called Saiyans. After the battle, the warriors were either injured or dead. Gohan, Krillian, Goku, and Yajarobie were the only survivors in the slaughter. There was no hope of revival for the slain warriors: Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu. That is until it's revealed that on a distant planet called Namek, there could be a group of Dragon Balls that will grant a wish and resurrect the fallen heroes. Goku was in no condition to battle, leaving only Gohan, Krillian, and a very reluctant Bulma to go to the planet and get the Dragon Balls.   
  
Now, there was something that Gohan must do to prepare for the journey that he will absolutely hate that his mother insists that he must do before he leaves.... getting a haircut.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, Gohan, it's for your own good." Chi Chi said as she dragged Gohan down the street.  
  
"But, Mommy, I don't need a haircut." Gohan whined.  
  
"Yes you do. If you have to go off into outer space in an untested spaceship and leave your poor mother alone again, you have to at least look presentable for all those aliens you will meet." Chi Chi moaned as she kept on lugging the boy along until they reached the entrance to a barber shop. "Here we are. Now, let's make you look good!"  
  
They went in and it was like a normal barber shop with scissors and photos of different hair styles. One thing that stood out in the shop was mannequin heads with good haircuts. They were either demonstration models or practice dummies.  
  
"Yes?" An old man asked as he and a young five-year-old girl came up to them. The old man was bald with a long white beard. The little girl was a cute blond with her hair in a pair of ponytails.   
  
"Hello, I'm Chi Chi, and this is my son Gohan. I'm here to give my son a haircut." Chi Chi said as she gently pushed Gohan forward.  
  
"Oh really." The man leaned over to the boy. There was something familiar about the boy that he couldn't quite place. "First one?"  
  
"Uh huh." Gohan said as he looked down and blushed.   
  
"Well... my name is Washin Rinse and this is my granddaughter, Anita Wigg." Washin introduced as he patted his granddaughter on the head. "And we were wondering if Anita would cut your son's hair for free."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan and Chi Chi said simultaneously as they both looked down at the girl. She was barely taller than Gohan and the same age as him.   
  
"You're kidding right?" Chi Chi asked, "She's only a child!"  
  
"I understand that she may be pretty young but she's gifted with the scissors." Washin explained as he took one of the mannequin heads, "She had been practicing on these for a long time."  
  
"It's my destiny to be the world's greatest hair stylist!" Anita exclaimed as she jumped on the chair. "I had been practicing day and night in hopes of being the fastest and neatest barber in the world! I want to cut my first haircut before I turn six!" She posed pointing her scissors high in the air.  
  
"Uhhh..." Gohan tried to say as he gawked. The girl wasn't even six and she's already using scissors to cut hair.   
  
"I can most assure you that she is trained by the best barber there is." Washin insisted, "Please, will you do my granddaughter this honor of letting her cut your son's hair?"  
  
"Please?" Anita begged as she gazed up at the woman. She had been waiting for so long for someone to let her cut his hair. For some strange reason, people don't trust her with their hair.   
  
Chi Chi sighed. The girl seems so willing and the mannequins did look decent. Besides, the haircut is free. "Oh... okay. But, if anything happens to my son's hair, you will regret it."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Anita squealed with joy, "I promise, this is one haircut you'll never forget!"  
  
"Uh oh." Gohan gulped as he sat in the chair. Anita took out a stepladder and climbed up so she could reach the boy's head.   
  
After setting him up, Anita held up her pair of scissors. "Okay, now hold still."  
  
Gohan tried his best not to shake. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life. He never received a haircut before in his life. What made the situation worst is that the person who will be deciding the fate of his appearance is a girl his age. Anita held up her hands and focused. "Oh sacred scissors of Cutin Locs, heed my words and let this hair be sculpted!" She chanted as a white glow overcame her. "Hiiiiii..... ya!!!" She screamed as she started snipping away at a furious pace.   
  
"Look at my granddaughter go!" Washin said as he sat back with Chi Chi. "She may be young but she's gifted with the blade." **Anita had been waiting for such a long time for this moment. I pray that she will succeed.**  
  
"I know. My son's gifted too. I dream of him being a scholar!" Chi Chi gushed, "Oh, but his father insists that he fights."  
  
"I understand. I've known a few fighters in my time. They are good people, but they are a little hard headed." Washin commented.  
  
"I have no ideal how intense haircutting seems."   
  
"It's an art for us. Something that is to be practiced and refined, much like martial arts."   
  
"I know this will sound demeaning but why does your granddaughter want to be a barber? I thought that all barbers are men." Chi Chi wondered.  
  
"She wants to be a stylist but she have to be a barber first. After she becomes a barber, I'm sending her to beauty school and hopefully she'll succeed in that too. The only difference between a barber and a stylist is that barbers only work with men and stylists work with both men and women." Washin explained as he leaned back into his chair.   
  
"That sounds wonderful." Chi Chi complimented, "I hope your granddaughter will succeed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm done!" Anita exclaimed as the two adults looked on and face faulted. Gohan sat there with a bald top and curly set of red hair that circled the bottom half of his scalp.   
  
"My baby! What did you do?" Chi Chi wailed as she went up to Gohan. "He looks like a clown! He can't be a scholar with that insane haircut!"  
  
"Doesn't he look cute!" Anita gushed as she held up a mirror and Gohan looked at it.  
  
His screams of fright echoed throughout the city. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Gohan ran in a blur and put a paper bag over his head. "I look ridiculous!"   
  
"You don't like it?" Anita whimpered as she gave a sad look.  
  
Chi Chi ripped off the bag and looked at the head. She screamed as she fought the urge to faint. "How can Gohan look presentable with that haircut?" Chi Chi demanded, "I want a redo! Now!"   
  
Washin gulped nervously as he gestured. "Don't worry, Ms. Chi Chi. I'll fix your son's hair." He took a pair of scissors and said, "Oh sacred scissors of Cutin Locs, heed my words and help me fix this hair!" He glowed slightly and began cutting away. He snipped and clipped away at the hair until he stepped back. "I'm done."   
  
Gohan nervously looked in a mirror as Chi Chi looked at him as well. At once, they screamed. "AAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Goku arched up his head as he looked around. "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong, Goku?" Krillian asked as he came up. He was about ready to check out of the hospital and he wasn't in the mood to prepare for a battle that will readmit him to the place.  
  
"I thought I heard Gohan and Chi Chi screaming." Goku observed as he focused, "But their power level is fine so there's nothing wrong. I hope."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine."   
  
*****  
  
"I'M BALD!!!" Gohan screamed as he held his bald head. "I can't go to Namek like this!"  
  
"Grandpa, where's Namek?" Anita whispered to her grandfather. She had never heard of Namek and if the two customers are so eager to get there, it must be someplace important.  
  
"Don't know. Must be a foreign country or an island." Washin replied, "I'm sorry, Gohan, but I most assure you that it will grow back."  
  
Gohan sighed as he patted his bald head again. "Oh well... at least I look more like Piccolo and Krillian. They both have no hair at all!"   
  
Chi Chi moaned as she held her head. Again Gohan was complimenting that monster, Piccolo. It troubled her to think how Piccolo had badly influenced her little boy. She will have to work extra hard to erase the traces of Piccolo she see in him.  
  
Washin gasped as he knelt down. He remembered the young monk that was with the strange little boy. He gave the monk a special needle to make him permanently bald until he receives an antidote. "You knew Krillian?"   
  
"Of course. He trained with my father when they were kids." Gohan replied, "You knew him?"  
  
"Yes. He was one of my customers. By any chance, is your father's name 'Goku'?"  
  
"Yes." Chi Chi answered, "But, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Washin smiled as he put his hands behind his back. "You see, when I was much younger. I actually cut your father's hair or at least tried. Your father's hair was very unique. I never saw anything like it in my life. I tried so hard to cut his hair but every time no one was looking, it would just sprout back. Not even the Forbidden Gel and the Forbidden Hypodermic Needle could keep that hair down. It was the only time I failed to cut a customer's hair."  
  
"Wow." Gohan and Chi Chi murmured.  
  
"And if your hair is like your father's all we have to do is look away and your hair should grow back." Washin said.  
  
"That's it?" Chi Chi asked, "Wait... wait, how can you cut Gohan's after it sprouts back?"  
  
"Let's worry about that after your son's hair is restored." Washin insisted, "Now, everyone look away."  
  
Chi Chi, Washin, and Anita all looked up and away from the boy. "This is ridiculous! Whoever heard of having someone's hair instantly grow back after no one look at him?" Chi Chi said as she looked back at her son. Gohan's hair was back to its normal full length. "*Whew*."  
  
"I'm sorry for messing up your hair." Anita apologized as she bowed.   
  
"That's okay." Gohan said, "Besides, since my hair can't be cut, then I don't have to get a new hairstyle."   
  
"Maybe..." Washin said as he scratched his beard. "Wait a second." He walked off to the closet and got out a jar. "This is the Forbidden Gel, a sacred recipe that had been a secret for many years. We are supposed to never use it unless absolutely necessary. If the secret of its creation gets out, it will be the ruination of all barbers, stylists, and anyone who wanted to cut hair again." He held the jar up in front of Chi Chi and continued, "I'm letting you know about this because I trust you. Now, your son's hair might be much weaker than Goku's so the gel might work."  
  
"I see." Chi Chi said as she held the jar in her hands. "Well... I don't know how long the trip will be... okay!"  
  
"Oh man." Gohan moaned. **Looks like I'll be getting my haircut.**  
  
"Grandpa, can I try again?" Anita asked as she held up her scissors. "Please?"  
  
"Okay, but this time, let Chi Chi decide what haircut to get." Washin said as he held up a chart showing various male haircuts. "These haircuts not only show what type they are but they also have various titles."  
  
"Ohhh... how wonderful..." Chi Chi cooed as she looked at them. "Wait a second... why didn't you show us this before?"  
  
"Well... I'm an old man. My memory fails me once in a while. Most of the time, we knew what the customer was planning. We just do it by instinct." Washin replied as he blushed.   
  
Chi Chi and Gohan face faulted again.  
  
*****  
  
After Gohan and Chi Chi awoke and Chi Chi chose the haircut, Anita began her work again. She snipped and clipped at a slower, more careful rate. After she's done, she held up a mirror. "How's this?" She asked.  
  
Gohan and Chi Chi looked at the new haircut. It was a bowl like style with his natural black color. "Awww... it's adorable! And so presentable! I made such a wonderful choice!" Chi Chi gushed as Gohan frowned at his reflection. It felt ridiculous. He didn't look like a fearsome warrior, instead he looked more like a comedy actor.  
  
**Well, at least it's better than the other haircuts. I can't let Mommy I hate it.** "I guess." Gohan said, "It's pretty good."  
  
"Where's the gel?" Chi Chi asked excitedly. She had never seen Gohan so adorable and human looking. Now, she knew that if any aliens see her son, they would be impressed by how cute he is.   
  
"Right here." Washin said as he took the gel and rubbed it on the boy's head. **Please oh please let this work on this boy.** He prayed as he kept on rubbing. "Now, just relax."  
  
After Washin rubbed in the gel and combed it he stepped back. "Now, the test. Look away."  
  
At once, everyone looked away as before. Gohan closed his eyes and prayed, **Please let my hair grow back. Please oh please.**  
  
Then Chi Chi exclaimed, "It stayed!" Gohan bowed his head down in misery. That was when he remembered that Kami died and hence there was no god to pray for.   
  
So, that was the end of the story. Gohan, Krillian, and Bulma went off to Namek as scheduled. Washin retired after a nasty incident of accidentally giving Mr. Satan a permanent Afro. Fortunately, the Afro made the man look even more heroic. Anita took over and became the youngest professional stylist in the world. Gohan's new hairdo remained for several months until the gel wore off and Chi Chi finally decided to let him have a different hairstyle.  
  
End! 


End file.
